Just Us
by loveretriever
Summary: Angelina/Montague fluffy ficlet. Chapter 11 is up
1. Chapter 1

It was her fifth year at Hogwarts. Angelina Johnson was excited. This would be Oliver Wood's final year as Captain and Keeper for the Gryffindor team. This would be their year. Angelina had always dreamed of winning the Quidditch Cup. Ever since she first joined the team.

She remembered that day well. It was during her first Flying class.

* * *

On Madam Hooch's whistle, Angelina said, "Up!" to her broom. Dutifully, it flew into her hand, fitting perfectly as she wrapped her fingers around the smooth handle. Mounting her broom, she kicked off and took to the skies.

It felt so good to be in the air - she felt so free. Years of worry and stress seemed to fall away as she flew laps around the pitch.

He watched her.  
She knew he was watching.

He loved her smile.

She grinned and became even more of a dare-devil, dodging the bludgers someone had released. She looped around the goal posts, other students and, playfully, she dove towards him, only to shoot under and up around him.

He blushed, eyes shining, as he watched her fly away. She turned to stick her tongue out at him, and that's when it all went downhill.

Two bludgers someone had stupidly released decided to hone in on her as their target.

He saw it as if it were in slow-motion. Horror-struck, his face went pale as he turned his broom to dive straight at her.  
She only knew two things: she was sticking her tongue out at him, and then he tackled her.

His broom collided with hers as he tackled her to the ground. He was tall and muscular, easily able to push her broom down with his weight.

She gasped when she realized he was on her broom. Then she felt pain as they hit the ground.

She was shorter than him and so thin. It was easy to get to her and push her down. The tricky part had been to get on her broom so she would roll over and no longer be the target of the bludgers. He forced his weight to point the broom to the grass, hoping for a safe landing. If he timed it right he could flip them over so she would land on him and the bludgers would go after the broom.

It had worked. Ignoring the bludgers colliding with the broom she had used, he focused on her.

He looked at her, lying on top of him. And he smiled.  
He had met her on the train, but they hadn't talked for long. She was so pretty and she had smiled up at him. At him, of all people! He often wondered if she had known what she was doing.

He brushed away the hair from her face and cradled her body against his chest. Gently picking her up, he walked to the Hospital Wing, forgetting the rest of class and the sleeping Hooch.

It was her first in a string of seemingly never-ending visits to Madam Pomfrey.  
And she never forgot any of them. No matter what, he always found her.

And each night, he would sit with her. Just Mont. Just Johnson.  
But when everyone else left, they would be Graham and Ange.  
He would hold her hand as she fell asleep. Smiling and peaceful.

Because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Montague trudged through the halls to the fifth year boys' dormitory. It was so good to be back at Hogwarts.

_And_ _to_ _see_ _her_, the treacherous part of his mind teased him mercilessly.

Groaning, Montague raked his hand through his hair in frustration, causing his dark locks to fall messily around his face.

He tried not to remember her, but somehow he couldn't stop seeing her face.

* * *

The first time they met had been an accident.

He was walking through the train, looking for an empty compartment. He wanted to get away from the rowdy, childishness that seemed to surround all the younger kids' cars. As he passed through many full compartments, he felt like he would never find peace. Until he arrived at an empty car. And then he saw her.

She was sitting by herself, reading. Hearing a noise, she turned and looked up - straight at him. She smiled.  
He was surprised. He would have thought she would scowl or tell him to go away. But she didn't.  
She just sat there, smiling.

And even though he didn't think he could, he smiled back.

She put her book down and opened the compartment door. He would find out later this was a strange act of friendship on her part. For himself, he looked at her expectantly, unsure what to say.

She playfully rolled her eyes; they laughed in the silence at their mutual unwillingness to talk.

She finally held out her hand when they had stared at each other long after the atmosphere had become impossible to bear.

"Angelina. Angelina Johnson," she stated flatly, as if unsure he would accept what she offered.

He looked straight into her eyes. She was tall, but he was taller. She was proud and determined, and so very beautiful. Montague knew he had to accept before it was too late. Slowly reaching out, he took the hand she started to retract into his own. Her hand was smaller than his and much colder. He frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, touching her other hand with his free one. She felt so cold.

Before she could answer, he wrapped her in a hug, pulling her into his arms; he didn't let go of her hands. She gasped a little, unprepared for the warmth of his body.

He felt her tense, caught by surprise; slowly, she relaxed into his hold.

"You're so cold," he whispered in her ear.

"You're so warm," she replied, following his lead.

Picking her up - an easy task for him - he entered her compartment and sat across from her discarded book. She had yelped a little, not liking being picked up so suddenly. But he was careful with her, as though she were a porcelain doll. He sat with care so she would still be comfortable.

She found herself thinking he was so tender and sweet. It was endearing how he looked at her. She wanted to say something. Anything. But she was afraid of ruining the moment. She was afraid of destroying the dream.

"It's okay," he said softly into her hair. "I won't leave unless you want me to." It was as though he knew her thoughts.

Turning her eyes up at him, she smiled once more.

His heart was beating quickly because of that smile.

She surprised him by snuggling further into his embrace, soaking up his warmth. She felt his heartbeat and blushed.

He remembered everything about her: her long legs, her arms holding onto him, her frail body resting in his arms, her breath, her hair, her smile. He would always know those eyes; dark eyes that pulled him in. He didn't know how long he was there for, but he noticed the sun sinking lower in the sky. Kissing the top of her head, he started to get up, careful not to disturb her.

She protested, feeling the loss of his body heat. He smiled and calmed her with a glance. Placing his hands on her knees, he promised he would find her once they got onto the platform.

He was about to leave, when she called out, "Wait!"

He stopped, not turning around.

"Who are you?" she asked, voice conveying what she lacked in words.

He turned one last time. "Graham. Just Graham."

With that he left, sliding the door behind him softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina stood on the platform, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. She was excited to be returning to school and her friends.

_And_ _him_, her mind added mischievously.

She felt something hit her back before she could reply to that part of her mind.

"ANGELINA JOHNSON!" a female voice yelled, hugging Angelina for what seemed like forever. "Let me take a look at you." Alicia Spinnet released Angelina from her embrace and looked over her tall friend's figure. "Girl, you better be careful!" Alicia joked, winking.

Angelina, recovering from her momentary shock, hugged Alicia fiercely. "Alicia Spinnet! You just gave me the scare of my life!" Angelina breathed in her friend's ear. Releasing her fellow Chaser, Angelina eyed Alicia. "Nice tan," Angelina smirked. "You must have had an awesome summer. Tell me all about it!" Linking her arm in Alicia's, the two chattering girls set off to find an empty compartment to occupy.

For the past three years, Angelina had shared a compartment with Alicia, the third Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell, the Beaters Fred and George Weasley, and their friend Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator.

Long gone was Angelina's first train ride alone. Rather, not-so-alone. But even though she sat with the Gryffindors and he sat with the Slytherins, Angelina and Graham always found a way to meet on the train. Somehow, chance was on their side, as no one had yet caught onto their friendship.

Finally, after what seemed an infinite string of events from Alicia's summer, the two girls found Fred and George, already seated, in their compartment. Without looking up, the twins greeted the girls.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite girls," Fred quipped.

"But they're missing one," George pointed out.

"Katie's with that oaf."

"Roger Davies," George explained. "Yeah, he's unbelievable."

"So she won't be sitting with us," Fred ended.

During this short exchange, Angelina and Alicia had put away their trunks and sat down opposite Fred and George. Rolling their eyes, the girls looked at each other and giggled.

"We know that already," Angelina said, grinning. "Tell us something new."

The twins smiled and quickly delved into many highly descriptive anecdotes about their experimental breakthroughs over the summer.

"We're going to open our joke shop," Fred announced, nodding his head.

"Together," George agreed.

"Next summer."

"In Diagon Alley," George finished.

The twins smiled at each other triumphantly. Turning back to the ladies, they asked, "So, what do you think?"

Angelina looked at Alicia.

Alicia opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was speechless.

Quickly, Angelina said, "That's marvelous!" She had hoped to cover for Alicia, but Angelina knew it was too late. Instead, she added, "But what else do you want to do?"

Fred and George could not believe the two girls. They weren't fawning over the twins' brilliant plan. Instead, they seemed more skeptical than amazed.

Thankfully, they were all spared some portion of awkwardness by the sound of someone opening the compartment door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee Jordan had had a very boring summer. Without his friends, the days had dragged by. He had felt as though the summer would never end.

Standing on the King's Cross platform, he was surprised it was September 1 already. It had been so dull and uninteresting that he could not believe today was really the first day of his fifth year.

Because the summer had turned out to be so slow, Lee had ended up amusing himself by trying out different hairstyles and looks. He had grown several inches over the summer, too. The extra height had probably helped in fueling his need to try something different.

Now, he had his dreadlocks back. But he was proud that his different attempts at London fashion had produced some results. Even though Angelina Johnson might not notice him, which hurt a great deal more than he let on, Lee fondly recalled the times when other girls checked him out. Lee prided himself on how well he looked. Many girls - and women - had given him the once over. Most smiled at him appreciatively. Now, if only Angelina had seen...

Lee's thought process stopped. He sighed, melodramatically. Angelina Johnson. The prettiest girl in school. One of the smartest, too. The best Chaser, hands down. Angelina. If only she would see him and smile. Well, she did smile at him. But not in _that_ way. In a friendly way. They had been friends ever since first year when the Sorting Hat had placed them both in Gryffindor.

Lee saw the way Angelina talked with the Weasley twins. He tried so hard to not let it bother him, but today it seemed that his feelings could not be suppressed. He felt a bit angry - and jealous - towards Fred and George. Angelina could be the girlfriend of either boy. So why didn't they ask her?

_Unless she was dumping them, too,_ a small part of his mind said.

But if Angelina wasn't running to the twins, who was she with? Lee could not imagine that a girl like Angelina could be single for all these years. Lee tried his best not to think of the Official List of Guys Who Would Love to Date Angelina Johnson. It was a list that encompassed all the male Quidditch players, Head Boys, and Prefects, and basically every male in year five through seven. She was a role model to many first and second years, both boys and girls, and even some third and fourth year guys liked her. Lee groaned, trying to take his mind off of Angelina.

Lee knew that a guy like Cedric Diggory or Roger Davies would have the best shot to win Angelina's heart. Oliver Wood probably had dated her, though Lee had no proof of such an occurrence. Lee prided himself that Angelina would choose him over a Slytherin any day. But it still hurt that she rebuffed him at every chance he tried to take.

Lee sighed and straightened his robes. Today he would see all of his friends on the Hogwarts Express. And she would be there. He would tell her. Nodding his head and standing tall, Lee boarded the train.

_Make it count, Lee,_ he told himself.

Walking through the various train cars, Lee stopped here and there to chat. He did have inter-House connections, even if he never got the spotlight. It made him feel important, knowing the younger kids knew him. It also gave him time to reach Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. Lee saw Katie with that prat Roger Davies. Rolling his eyes, Lee passed them by quickly. They were snogging, a sight he had wished to avoid at all costs. Oh well. It seemed like his day could not get any worse.

Finally, Lee reached the compartment his friends occupied. Opening the door, he felt the tense atmosphere and hesitated. For a split second, Lee considered slamming the door and running in the opposite direction. Instead, he did what Lee always did: he put on a cheery smile and faced the problem head on.

"Hey! There's my favorite team!" he called out easily as he walked towards his friends.

Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George immediately brightened at Lee's entrance.

"Hey, Lee!" Alicia responded, getting up and hugging the Quidditch commentator fiercely. "How are you?"

She released him and he gave Fred and George a friendly handshake. The twins clapped their friend on the back.

"Lee!" Fred exclaimed, a huge smile on his face,

"Did you miss us?" George joked.

"Fred! George! It's great to see you again!" Lee replied in kind with a genuine smile.

Angelina smiled at him and his heart melted.

"Hey, Lee. It's good to see you again. How was your summer?" Angelina said easily.

Her voice was so soft and silky smooth, Lee couldn't respond. His throat closed up and all he could do was stare at her. She was so pretty and she had missed him!

Lee's mind was such a jumble, he didn't notice Fred and George waving their hands in front of his face.

"Earth to Lee!" Fred elbowed Lee in the stomach.

"Hey! Lee! You there?" George asked, a bit worried at his friend's unresponsive state.

Alicia collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Angelina frowned. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded of Alicia.

Alicia gasped, "Can't - you - see?" In between fits of giggles, she forced the words out. But neither of the other three understood.

Lee, a bit shell-shocked, snapped out of his reverie at Alicia's laughter. Producing a bouquet of red and yellow tulips, he proffered the flowers to Angelina.

"For you," he roughly explained, blushing. Although he had dark skin, his skin had turned a darker shade. Embarrassed at his evident blush, Lee coughed, trying to diffuse the situation. "What? Can't I get a pretty girl flowers?" he asked, trying to be the funny guy.

"Lee, this is really nice of you. But you should save them for someone you really like," Angelina said, handing the flowers back.

"No way! Keep them. If you don't like them, throw them out," Lee said, refusing to take them back.

Angelina's mouth turned into a half-smile, unsure of what to do next.

Before she could reply, the compartment door opened once more.

Oliver Wood stood in the doorway, unsure of what to make of the scene in front of him. Frowning, Oliver eyed the bouquet suspiciously.

"Johnson!" he barked. "Outside. Now!"

Lee, Fred, George and Alicia looked at Wood, eyes open in surprise and shock. Oliver had only shared their compartment once, when Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George had first made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Since then, Wood had mostly spent his time up with the other Prefects and Head Boys and Girls. His visit this year came as a surprise to all of them.

"Oliver, what are you -" Alicia began.

"Not now, Spinnet," Oliver retorted.

"Hey! Cool it, man!" Fred finally got out, his composure returning after his shock.

"She didn't mean anything by it," George added, supporting his twin and friends.

Lee just stood there, mouth open, dumbfounded.

"Johnson! I said NOW!" Oliver shouted.

Alicia's mouth dropped open at Wood's tone. No matter what, Oliver had never been really angry at his team. He had been depressed that they had not won the Quidditch Cup, yes. But he had never been mad at any one of them individually before. This was a whole new situation.

Pondering the situation, Alicia suspected something else might be on Wood's mind. Seeing his eyes go between Lee, Fred, George, Angelina and the bouquet of flowers, Alicia put two and two together and got five. Alicia smirked and looked at Angelina.

Angelina stood rooted to the ground. Surprise, shock and anger mingled on her face. Her eyes, a dark chocolate brown color, now sparked with her emotions. Steadying herself, Angelina inclined her head, set the bouquet down on the table, and announced, "Fred, George, Alicia, Lee, I'll be back in a moment. Please, excuse me." Elegantly, Angelina left the compartment, allowing Wood to hold the door open for her.

Wood, despite his anger, was still a gentleman. He let Angelina exit the compartment first, gallantly holding the door open for her. Quickly, he closed and locked the compartment door and cast a skilled Muffliato charm so no one else could overhear them.  
Just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Oliver Wood's POV)**

Oliver Wood was Gryffindor's Keeper and Quidditch Captain. Wood had wanted to win the Quidditch Cup ever since he first joined the team back in his second year.

This year, his seventh and final year, Oliver was sure Gryffindor would win. He had a stellar team: the best Seeker since James Potter's time, the best Beaters in history, (as twins, they had a special connection no other team could rival), and he had the most superb Chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and, of course, the fabulous Angelina Johnson. What more could a Captain wish for?

_Don't forget the handsome Keeper,_ Wood mentally reminded himself, smiling at his little joke.

Oliver sighed, running his hands through his short-cropped hair. If he had such a stellar team, why did he feel like something was missing? With a jolt, Oliver found himself reminiscing. For the first time in a long while, Oliver Wood remembered the day he joined the Quidditch team.

* * *

Charlie Weasley was a legend. He was a hero. He was remembered for the great Gryffindor Quidditch Cup victory.

No one would forget Charlie Weasley.

(Oliver Wood, to this day, still hasn't forgotten Charlie Weasley's legacy. But back to the memory.)

It had been a disturbingly boring summer. All little Oliver could think about was Hogwarts and Quidditch and how Gryffindor would steamroll Slytherin again. Oliver was so excited he thought September 1 would never come!

When Oliver was on the Hogwarts Express back to school, he was so happy. It was his second year and he was determined to try out for the team.

Charlie Weasley, a fifth year, was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and headed the tryouts. Oliver Wood was one of two Gryffindors trying out for the Keeper position. It was no hard decision to make - Oliver easily outflew Boris Rodin. Proudly, Oliver joined the team and tried his best to help Gryffindor win back the Quidditch Cup.

Oliver remembered his tryout day and the smile he had received from Charlie Weasley.

"Welcome to the team!" the older Weasley boy had said.

A grinning Oliver was so happy he was speechless.

* * *

It was in Oliver's third year that Angelina Johnson and the Weasley twins, Fred and George, came to Hogwarts.

How did Oliver and Angelina meet?

Quite simply put, it was a meeting of fate that no one could neither prevent nor alter.

* * *

It was the start of Oliver's third year and he was very glad to be back safe within the walls of Hogwarts. His summer had been depressingly boring. With his head full of Quidditch and Hogwarts and spells, Oliver was very disappointed to hear he still could not practice magic at home. His parents were also less than pleased with his grades, having felt he had whiled away too much of his time with his 'extracurricular activity.' They simply could not see that he enjoyed Quidditch and that Quidditch was something more than a game. It was a living. It was something that he excelled at and that brought him joy.

Many people, Charlie Weasley included, believed Wood, even then as a third year, had a burning desire to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.

But the events that led up to Oliver and Angelina's eventual meeting started with the Quidditch Captain. Enter Charlie Weasley.

* * *

**(Charlie Weasley's POV)**

Charlie Weasley sighed again, running a hand through his reddish hair. He put down his quill and stared at the parchment in front of him. It read something like this:

_"Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I am sorry to inform you that due to a severe case of trauma, Mr. Jeremy Finden will not be able to return to Hogwarts._

_This impacts many things, among them the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You will need to hold tryouts again for the Chaser position._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

The note was signed with the customary flourish and the tone was its usual no-nonsense attitude.

Charlie sighed again as he stared into space. What would he do now?

He had already held tryouts for the Beater positions and one Chaser position. Now he was expected to find yet ANOTHER Chaser? This was crazy!

Charlie put his head in his hands. No wonder Gryffindor hadn't won the Cup since 1985!

That Saturday, Charlie called a team meeting early in the morning. He told the team members what had happened to Jeremy and they all bemoaned his loss. At least Jeremy had the skill to fly and enough sense to not let go of the Quaffle. The problem now was, who would take over?

Just at that moment, when the silence had stretched over several long minutes and the team was becoming uncomfortable with each other, a large owl screeched as it flew onto the Pitch. Slowing to a halt, the obnoxious barn owl landed on Charlie's shoulder. Cooing in his ear, the owl impatiently motioned for Charlie to untie the roll of parchment attached to its leg.

Charlie hastily removed the piece of parchment. As soon as he did so, the owl flew off, happy to be able to rest once more.

"What is that, Charlie?" one of the Beaters, Perkins, asked.

"I dunno," Charlie replied, opening the letter. Pausing to read, he said, astonished, "It's from McGonagall."

The other team members gasped. It was rare for the Head of Gryffindor House to communicate via owl. If she wanted you to know something, she usually told you in person. And it was never hard to guess her mood. She was a straight and out type of person. And when she asked for you, you knew you were in for something or other.

"It says that there's a girl we could put as reserve Chaser for now. Until we get a real Chaser, she could be a stand-in. Only, there's a problem-" Charlie was cut off by his team members.

"Oh, that's great news!" a girl, Felicia, he thought, said, excitedly.

"Awesome! When can we start training?" another Chaser, Nolan, asked.

The rest of the team talked over each other nonstop as they walked off the Pitch. It was almost time for breakfast and as Charlie was not a particularly hard Captain, they knew he would want breakfast just like the rest of them.

Charlie shook his head, inwardly laughing at his teammates. Then he noticed that Wood hadn't moved. Charlie looked at Oliver expectantly.

"It seems my teammates have forgotten you are our Captain," Oliver commented. "What else does it say?"

Charlie almost jumped in surprise. Forgetting that there was more to the letter, Charlie stared at Oliver for a few moments. The boy's voice had been so soft that it was a bit startling to see his gold-flecked hazel eyes so hard and determined. Oliver had that glint in his eyes that Charlie had seen when the boy was fully focused on defending the goals. The type of focus Oliver had when playing against Marcus Flint, a Slytherin in Wood's year and Wood's main rival.

"Well, er," Charlie fumbled with the scroll. "She says that this girl is in the Hospital Wing at the moment, but she's a superb flier and will make a wonderful addition to the team. Although she's a First year," at that Charlie frowned, "she is capable of handling herself and certainly would be mature enough to handle both her school and Quidditch responsibilities." Charlie rolled up the piece of parchment and stuffed it in his pocket. Kicking the ground, he scowled.

Oliver waited patiently, his eyes never leaving Charlie's face.

"I dunno, Wood," Charlie admitted at last. "It seems a bit fishy. I guess McGonagall wants us to win, but she's just a First year!" Charlie exhaled again, running his hand through his already ruffled hair once more. Smiling, Charlie said, "Go on, Oliver. Go enjoy breakfast. We'll sort this out as a team later."

Oliver nodded reluctantly and headed back towards the castle. He knew when his Captain had the final word.

Charlie watched Oliver Wood trudge up to the castle and into the Great Hall. Relaxing his muscles, Charlie steeled himself for his task. He would go up to the Hospital Wing and take a look at this girl. See if she was fit for the team. Nodding his head and collecting his thoughts, Charlie headed up to the castle as well.

Although he wasn't as tall as his brother Bill, Charlie was of average height. He had a larger build, having broad shoulders and a more muscled body than his brothers. Bill, tall and lanky, was like Charlie in a way - his body also favored more muscle. But unlike Charlie, Bill was taller than Arthur Weasley, their father, allowing him to retain that lanky appearance. Percy, Fred and George were all thin, tall, gangly boys - boys who looked as though they could barely lift their own weight. Charlie often envied his brothers their thinner appearance. But he had learned to deal with his muscles and, as Captain, it actually helped him appear more intimidating. Especially when facing off against the burly, muscular Slytherins.

Approaching the Hospital Wing, Charlie slowed his pace and experienced a mild panic attack. How would he connect with the girl? Would Madam Pomfrey let him see her? Would she want to be on the team? Would she be too injured to even play?

As these thoughts raced through his mind, Charlie realized he had reached the Hospital Wing doors. Grimacing, he pushed the doors open gingerly.

They swung fully open as if charmed.

"Come in, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey called. "I was told you'd be coming along shortly. She's over here resting, but she can see you for a few minutes."

Charlie obeyed and entered the infirmary. Walking over to the only occupied bed, he sat down on the chair conveniently located for just such a purpose.

Looking down at the girl, he thought she looked so frail and thin. She hardly looked capable of holding a broom. Sighing, he wondered where to start.

The girl stared at the larger boy and eyed him warily. She was quiet, waiting for him to make the first move.

_Oh great,_ he thought, not knowing where to start. "Hello," he said, awkwardly. "I'm Charlie Weasley. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled and extended his hand.

The girl tried to sit up a little, but grimaced at the pain in her legs. Biting back a yelp, she extended her closest arm feebly. Her small hand was engulfed in his larger one for a brief handshake. If the situation hadn't been so tense, it would have been comical.

"Right," Charlie said, trying to get the conversation going. "Look, I'm the Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We're down a member - we need a Chaser. I was told that you played pretty well. Would you be interested in joining?"

The girl blinked. She tried to process everything he said to her. She got his name - Charlie. A nice, sensible name. She thought he was sweet and friendly, the type of shy person she would want as a good friend. What he said about Quidditch didn't all make sense. She was just a first year - why would he come to her asking her to join the team?

Her mind still a bit muddled, she asked the first thing that came to her. "Why me?" Her voice was harsh and came out like a croak. She winced hearing the words come out of her mouth.

Charlie smiled patiently, not wanting to embarrass or offend her. She was clearly uncomfortable in his presence. Feeling a bit ashamed, Charlie responded, "Because Professor McGonagall believes you would be a good addition to our team." It sounded very impersonal, but it was the truth.

The girl looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "And what do you think?" She had spoken so softly, he barely heard her.

With a start, he realized that she felt vulnerable. He felt like he was dealing with a unicorn foal. Using the same gentle tone he would with any innocent creature needing to be calmed, Charlie said, "I think if McGonagall believes you're good enough, you're good enough for the rest of us. When does Madam Pomfrey think you will be able to move around again?"

"By tomorrow, Mr. Weasley. And that is long enough. No need to tire out my patient, thank you very much. You may go now." Madam Pomfrey's tone brooked no argument. The bustling woman came over, interrupting Charlie's conversation with the younger girl. Making a big fuss over the girl, Madam Pomfrey glared at Charlie, as if daring him to further pester the Hospital Wing's only patient.

Charlie smiled at Madam Pomfrey, begged her forgiveness, and promised he would leave promptly. Turning back to the girl, he asked, "I am very happy to have you on the team. I hope you warm up to us. We're a friendly lot. No hard feelings."

The girl smiled, a genuine smile. She liked this red-haired, tall, muscular boy. He was cute and nice and he was protective. She figured he must have siblings because he was treating her like a younger sister. He reminded her of her older brother in many ways. Smiling, she said, "I am glad to have met you."

"And your name?" Charlie asked, hoping she wouldn't shrink from him. He knew he was rather blunt, but he had never been very good in social situations. That was Bill and Percy. Not him.

The girl felt comfortable around him, so she willingly answered, "Angelina. Angelina Johnson."

"I hope to see you tomorrow then, Angelina," Charlie said, grinning. "Feel better." And with that, he left for the Great Hall.

"Now there's a nice boy," Madam Pomfrey said, once the doors had closed. "I wasn't sure if it would be him or Oliver Wood visiting you today. I expect Oliver will come around sooner or later, but Charlie Weasley is one of the nicest boys you'll meet here. Now, take your tonic, dear."

Madam Pomfrey gave Angelina several spoonfuls of a nasty, icky green tonic that left her mouth tingling with a disgusting aftertaste of green goo. Angelina made a face at the lingering sensation, but at least her head was feeling clearer.

Angelina flooded Madam Pomfrey with dozens of questions about Charlie Weasley and the mediwitch didn't seem able to answer fast enough for the young girl.

"Calm yourself, my dear!" Madam Pomfrey said with amusement lighting her eyes. "I am sure you'll find out sooner than later as I daresay you'll be up and about tomorrow morning. Just continue taking this tonic and rest today. Once your body heals, you'll be able to go find all these answers you're in search of."

Blushing, Angelina acquiesced and lay back down calmly on the hospital bed. She thought up tons of questions to ask about the mysterious Charlie Weasley. She hoped to get them answered the following day, as promised.


	6. Chapter 6

At Wood's arrival in the train car compartment, Angelina remembered her first encounter with him. It had been several years before, during her first year at Hogwarts. She had met him after her accident during Flying class, when Graham Montague, of all people, had saved her life.

* * *

Two bludgers were pelting straight for Angelina. She, being oblivious to the bludgers, was being snarky and teasing Graham with her flying abilities. While she was sticking her tongue out at him, his face went all pale and he dove straight for her. She hadn't been given time to react before Graham had jumped on her broom, forcing her to roll over. His added weight dropped the broom towards the grass. The broom, unbalanced with their combined weight, started to spiral out of control.

She felt the broom shaft slipping out of her hands. She wasn't sure if she had screamed or not, but one moment she was free falling and the next she had landed on top of Graham. Somehow, Graham had managed to position them just right so they both fell off the broom. He hit the ground first, having been able to wrap his arms around her so he could break her fall.

They watched, eyes open, as the two bludgers collided with the broom she had been using, causing it to splinter and float away towards the Forbidden Forest.

Graham had tried to get her to move or roll over so she would be able to stand up. But because of the way she had fallen, she had broken something in her leg. Or maybe it was her ankle. At any rate, sharp pain was shooting up her legs, causing her to yelp. She was unable to stand up properly due to the severe pain. Graham, her savior, was able to roll out from underneath her so she was laying on the grass. He stood up, relatively unharmed except for his shoulder, which bore a small cut, possibly from the hard landing.

He smiled down at her and easily picked her up as if she were nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Cradling her as if she were something precious, something he needed to protect forever, Graham confidently strolled up to the castle, careful not to jar her legs too much.

Graham opened the Entrance Hall doors easily and strode up to the Hospital Wing. Checking inside first to make sure no one was there, Graham entered the infirmary, calling for Madam Pomfrey.

Almost immediately, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out from her office and hurried over to help Angelina. Once the girl had been seen to and was lying comfortably in a hospital bed, Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to Graham. The boy protested, but eventually submitted to Madam Pomfrey's insistence on doing a check up and she healed his minor cut. Sending the boy off to his afternoon classes, Madam Pomfrey was intrigued to see him return just before dinner with the homework assignments and then after dinner with some food he had managed to sneak out of the Great Hall.

Madam Pomfrey, viewing all this from her office, kept a close eye on the boy as he kept a night vigil over the girl. It was interesting to Poppy Pomfrey to note that the girl and boy were in opposite Houses.

But, in the morning, the boy was gone and the Gryffindor girl, who Madam Pomfrey later found out was Angelina Johnson, lay on the bed, sleeping.

It was a Saturday, so Madam Pomfrey let Angelina sleep in. The poor girl still had another day of healing left to get through before she would be walking around normally.

And that was when Poppy received the owl from Minerva saying that she would need the girl to play Chaser on the Gryffindor team. Minerva said someone from the team would come 'round to see the girl and ask her to join. Minerva predicted Angelina would accept the offer.

Madam Pomfrey looked on this note with interest. And she wasn't surprised when, not twenty minutes later, someone walked through her door. However, she was surprised it was Charlie Weasley. He was not the one she had been expecting.

Poppy Pomfrey had been expecting to see Oliver Wood, the youngest Gryffindor Quidditch player on their team.

* * *

It had been such a surprise to madam Pomfrey to see Charlie Weasley interacting with the young girl. And it was even more of a surprise that his visit came right after that other boy's night vigil.

Bustling over to interrupt what could be a potentially harmful interview, Madam Pomfrey surveyed Angelina Johnson carefully as she bandaged the girl's legs anew.

_Yes, the girl was pretty,_ she thought. Dark skin with accented cheekbones and a thin, yet athletic, build. She would probably turn into a curvy, busty young woman, Madam Pomfrey predicted to herself. No wonder these young men and boys were falling over themselves to befriend her. Poor thing was probably unaware of her charms, too. Being at too young an age to completely understand the opposite gender.

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue at her thoughts. She was thinking this eleven or twelve year old girl was knowledgeable about boys! She needed to get her head out of those trashy romance novels!

Checking over the beds to make sure they were all clean and properly made up, Madam Pomfrey thought back to the Slytherin who had stayed with the pretty Gryffindor girl. Who was that boy? He looked familiar, but she could not for the life of her remember whom he reminded her of.

Just as she was about to get a name, the Hospital Wing doors were thrust open noisily. A disgruntled Oliver Wood limped into the infirmary, a Slytherin boy behind him.

"Why, if it isn't Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint!" Madam Pomfrey stared down disapprovingly at the boys. "And what may you two be doing here?" Tapping her foot impatiently, Madam Pomfrey did not wait to hear their excuses. "Mr. Flint, take that bed over there and wait for me. Mr. Wood, take this bed here and sit quietly!"

Moving around her office, gathering her supplies, Madam Pomfrey came back to find the two rivals glaring at each other. Rolling her eyes, Madam Pomfrey came between the two and started to check up on Marcus Flint.

"Now, Mr. Flint, what happened to you today?" Madam Pomfrey asked in her stern bedside manner.

"It was supposed to be a Draught of Peace concoction. Instead, I have these - these-" he pointed at his face, unable to say it out loud.

"Yes, I see," Madam Pomfrey said dryly, eying the young man's handsome face which was now covered in boils.

"And it's all HIS fault!" Marcus pointed an accusatory finger at Oliver.

"Hey! It's not my fault if you can't brew your own potion!" Oliver retorted.

"Enough! I have another patient, or are you two dunderheads too stupid to see that?" Madam Pomfrey yelled. Getting herself back under control, she gave Marcus a potion. "Here, drink this. Wait about thirty minutes. If the boils don't disappear, take this cream," Madam Pomfrey thrust a small bottle into Marcus's hands, "and apply this daily twice a day."

"Yes, ma'am," Marcus said obediently in a low voice.

"Very good. Now drink and sit quietly. If you don't behave, I'll have to throw you out."

Marcus Flint heeded Madam Pomfrey's threats.

"As for you," Madam Pomfrey said, turning to Wood, "I had hoped better of you." Giving Oliver some ointment for his burns, she made him stay longer than Flint.

After an hour had passed, Madam Pomfrey motioned to Flint. "You may go, Mr. Flint. Have a good, safe day!" she called out after the retreating Slytherin.

The door closing in her face was her only response.

Hmphing, Madam Pomfrey turned to Oliver Wood. "As for you, please do not try to cause more trouble in Professor Snape's classes. Those potions are dangerous enough as is!"

Wood looked sheepishly up at Madam Pomfrey. "Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Now, I have to step out for a moment. If anything happens to her," Madam Pomfrey pointed at Angelina's sleeping form, "Call for help immediately. She cannot move on her own and I don't want you opening your burn wounds again. Those will hurt even worse if they open with the ointment still drying on them."

Wood only nodded in reply.

"Very well, I shall be back before supper," Madam Pomfrey nodded her head once in confirmation, then swept out of the Hospital Wing.

Oliver sighed and laid back on his bed. It would be a very boring afternoon.

* * *

A head peeked out from behind the curtains during the exchange between Wood, Flint and Madam Pomfrey. Angelina watched, fascinated, as Madam Pomfrey treated the two boys.

Angelina witnessed Marcus Flint's somewhat dramatic exit and saw Wood's pout. She smirked wickedly when she heard Madam Pomfrey berating Wood for acting out in his Potions class. Although Angelina had only experienced one Potions class so far, she understood why Madam Pomfrey had said not to mess with Professor Snape. He was a mean, cruel, tall, threatening teacher and he scared her. She was surprised Wood wasn't more scared of Professor Snape, too.

Madam Pomfrey announced quite loudly that Wood was to keep watch over her and then the nurse left the room.

Dumbfounded, Angelina retreated behind the curtain and hid, as if she really were sleeping.

But not half an hour later, she could no longer contain her curiosity. Parting the curtains around her hospital bed, Angelina peeked out. She saw the boy - Oliver Wood his name was. He was a tall, burly boy. Well-built and muscled, yet still thin enough to be considered handsome. He wasn't gangly, but he wasn't all muscle either. Oliver Wood looked like the perfectly built athlete. Angelina sighed briefly.

Wood turned his head at the sound and Angelina covered her mouth quickly. But she was too late. Wood was staring at her.

Angelina blushed and even her dark skin could not save her from the degree of embarrassment she felt when those gold-flecked eyes rested only on her.

"Hello," Wood said, amiably. "How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

Angelina was unable to talk for a moment, completely stupefied by his reaction. Nodding her head in the negative, she was able to get out one word. "Hello."

"How long have you been here for?" Wood asked, trying to start a conversation. Now it seemed that she was awake, he thought he had found a cure to his boredom.

"This is either my second or third day. I can't remember now. I should be going tomorrow, though. At least, that's what Madam Pomfrey said," Angelina responded, recovering her voice.

"Are you okay?" Wood asked, concern leaking into his tone.

"Yes, at least, I hope I will be," Angelina replied, a bit unsure of her answer.

"I see. Madam Pomfrey works wonders. I am sure whatever she's prescribed will work perfectly." Wood attempted a smile to ease the girl's mind.

Angelina, seeing Wood smile, tried a smile of her own. But as she was out of practice, hers became a shaky, crazy, lopsided grin. Not quite what she was going for.

Madam Pomfrey returned as promised and was pleased to find that the two bedmates were getting along pretty well.

Sighing, Madam Pomfrey released Wood and told him to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Will I see you again?" Wood asked.

"I dunno," Angelina replied honestly.

"What's your name? I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood." Wood walked over to Angelina's bed and held out his hand.

"I'm Angelina. Angelina Johnson," she said, taking his proffered hand and shaking it lightly.

"Very well. I hope to see you," Wood said, a smile on his face.

Madam Pomfrey coughed discreetly, eyes fixed on the paperwork before her on the desk.

Wood blushed, his pale face turning a bright red. "Right, well I'm going to the Great Hall now. I'll see you around?"

Angelina noticed Wood's embarrassment and could only nod her head in return.

Wood left the Hospital Wing with a last backwards glance at the pretty, thin girl lying in the clean, white hospital bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone for reviewing and following this story. I do appreciate it and hope you enjoy the rest of these updates.

* * *

Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Fred and George, (and, if Katie had been there, Katie, too), were baffled by Oliver's presence in their compartment. Sure, they were all a part of the Quidditch team in some way. However, Oliver normally sat with his year.

Oliver only once had ever come to their car. It was their third year and Oliver, a fifth year, had come to let them know that he was their Quidditch Captain. It was also the first year all six of them were on the team together. It was Katie's first full year as she was a year younger than the others. They all celebrated with a round of butterbeers from the trolley lady.

After their bottles were drained, Oliver had quietly returned to his own car. The third years returned to their gossip and pranks, promptly forgetting Wood had been there.

And now, in their fifth year, Oliver showed up in their car again.

Surprised, they were glad Oliver had walked in. He gave them all a nice excuse to not have to deal with the growing tension between Lee and Angelina.

But what shocked them more was the way Wood's eyes hardened at the sight of the bouquet. Sure, any person would question their teammate in case something serious was going on.

Oliver didn't question. He snapped.

* * *

Alicia was hurt by Wood's words. They were teammates and Alicia was Angelina's best friend.

Fred and George were puzzled by Wood's behaviour. They knew Wood favored Angelina, but they weren't exactly sure to what extent Wood's feelings for the girl reached. It would be fair to say that Fred was evidently angry, while George was mildly unnerved.

Lee, however, was beside himself. He wished Katie had been there to help put Oliver in his place. Angelina had gone all cold and calm, a sign she was trying to keep a lid on her infamous temper. Lee was jealous that Angelina would willingly follow Wood, but he was a bit happy that Angelina had scowled at Wood as she exited the car.

Alicia was worried because Wood had locked the door and set a charm so they couldn't hear the conversation. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she decided to do something useful. She took out a piece of parchment and started writing.

The others, becoming curious, stood around Alicia, reading over her as best they could as she wrote. The writing looked something like this:

List of Boys Who Want to Date Angelina:

Oliver Wood - possibly; very protective

Lee Jordan - obvious choice

Fred Weasley - probably, but won't openly admit it

George Weasley - maybe? He'll never admit it

Cedric Diggory - if he wasn't dating Cho Chang

Charlie Weasley - except, he's in Romania...

Roger Davies - Katie's his second choice, though he's a prick.

Marcus Flint - eww! his teeth are disgusting

Hufflepuffs - undeserving

Ravenclaws - too serious

Warrington - he's younger, but then again, everyone loves Angelina

Gryffindors - hope it's one of 'em

Alicia put her quill down satisfied.

The boys stared, open-mouthed, at the incredibly long list. Well long in names.

"Alicia, what's that?" Fred asked, jaw tight.

"My list. At least I'm trying tot solve the mystery," Alicia glared back.

"Why do you say Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors?" Lee asked, dazed.

"Because everyone loves Angelina. And I'm talking about just the fifth through seventh years. I don't think Angelina likes younger boys like that." Alicia made a face as though Lee had insinuated something against Angelina.

Lee hastily retreated. "No offense, Alicia. Just wondering."

"Yeah, you have a lot of competition," George snickered.

"So do you," Lee pointed out.

"Hey! Take me off that darn list!" George protested.

Fred yelped. "You like Angelina?"

Alicia smirked. "And this is just one list..."

The boys gulped. The car was eerily silent.

"Want me to make another?" Alicia teased, wishing Katie were here to enjoy the moment. The two of them had written up several lists over the years. One for older boys, one for younger boys, one for girls, and one for teachers. They both knew Angelina's charm, even if the girl herself did not.

"No, please don't," Lee said weakly, sinking down onto a seat. Fred and George nodded agreement as they, too, sat down.

Alicia grinned. "I'm glad we are in accord. Now, I know for a fact that Angelina's not in a relationship with anyone."

The boys looked happy.

"However, it is clear that Wood suspects something. I know the two of them have been close since first year. I don't think the person we're looking for is in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Alicia said quietly.

They all looked at each other, puzzled.

Why would Wood suspect a Slytherin?


	8. Chapter 8

For Ebony58,

Happy New Year!

Thank you for sticking with this story. The tension here may or may not be what you expected.

* * *

Angelina and Oliver stood in the empty car. Alone.

She glared at him.

He stared, mouth paper dry. His heart thumped, racing wildly.

She was ice cold, stoically unfeeling. She was fighting a losing battle trying to manage her temper.

Her control slipped quickly as the seconds ticked by.

They had seen it in each other's eyes: the flash of memory.

"I always knew you liked him best," Wood grumbled, turning away from her.

As soon as the eye contact was broken, the air shifted. She felt like she could move again. Her body relaxed slightly, though her voice was still tense when she spoke. "Who do you mean, Wood?"

He stiffened at her tone. Softly he hissed, "You know who - Charlie Weasley!"

Angelina laughed. "Charlie is at least four if not five years older than me. He doesn't care for me and never has, beyond being on the team."

Wood shook his head. It didn't make any sense. "Well, I thought..." he trailed off. "Hang on, who were those flowers from?"

Angelina was confused by Wood's train of thought. Did the famous seeker tell Oliver something concerning her? Deciding to tackle that on a better day, Angelina smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll give you three guesses." She was teasing him, but he seemed to take the bait.

"Fred?"

"Nope! That jerk wouldn't give me anything - and if he did, it would be a nasty prank item!" Angelina stuck out her tongue. "Two left!"

"George?"

"Wrong again," Angelina smirked.

"Roger?" Oliver's eyes hardened with jealousy. He really didn't like Roger Davies. The only person he liked less than Roger was Flint. And that's saying a lot. Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood were legends in House rivalry history.

"No, that daft prat's with Katie," Angelina fumed. "The flowers were from Lee."

"I thought you said you didn't like him." Oliver frowned. It didn't make sense.

"I don't."

"Then why would you accept flowers from him of all people?" Now Oliver was getting angry.

Angelina huffed, "If you'd let me finish, I was about to hand them back when you and you're impeccable timing interrupted. Now, I have to figure out how to say no to him without causing further trouble for myself."

"So who is it, then?" Oliver demanded.

"Who is what?" Angelina was thoroughly confused.

"This guy that you're dating."

"What? Wood, I am not dating anyone!" Angelina was surprised. She and Oliver had been friends for several years now. They shared almost everything with each other. What would make him think this crazily?

"You're clearly meeting someone or seeing someone. Whether it's above-board or clandestine, I will find out. Make no mistake, Angelina!" Wood's eyes flashed as he struck a heroic pose. Angelina would have laughed if this was in a superhero comic.

"Oliver, are you okay? You're not drunk, right?" Angelina was worried. What had happened to her friend?

"Why do you say that? I'm not the one sneaking around at night." Wood was almost yelling at her.

Angelina stood her ground, eyes blazing with indignation. "Excuse me, mother, I am not sneaking around. Who told you these horrible rumors? And you have no right to yell at me, Oliver Wood!"

Wood stepped forward. Angelina stepped back, wanting to keep distance between them, though she wasn't sure why. She wasn't afraid of Oliver, but he wasn't right in the head at the moment. Angelina's back hit the wall and she cursed silently. She had just given Wood the best opportunity to corner and question her.

Oliver placed his hands on the wall on either side of her body. Without touching her, Oliver invaded her personal bubble. Angelina's pulse raced as her heart beat wildly. Whatever was going on here, it was out of her control. Clearly something had set off Wood. Hopefully, he would give her a clue soon before he got any closer. She was very uncomfortable.

"Angelina, I think -"

"What is going on here?" a stern voice interrupted.


	9. Chapter 9

For Aria Mirage,

I hope this suspense isn't too much. Thank you for supporting my writing, dear. :)

Happy New Year!

* * *

Angelina twisted her head around, but she didn't see anyone.

Wood looked up, the rest of his body still pinning Angelina to the wall. "Who are you?" he asked fiercely.

"Oh, I don't think you're in a position to ask that," the mysterious voice sneered.

"Really?" Wood shot back.

"Yes. Really. Do you realize what a compromising position you appear to be in?" the voice scoffed. "Actually, you are in a compromising position that just got worse."

"What are you doing here?" Wood spat, pressing more of his weight onto Angelina.

"Don't you think that's my line?" The owner of the deep voice scowled.

Angelina gasped, slightly. As the owner came into view, Wood briefly looked at her before gazing at the stranger.

"You?" Wood growled, surprised.

"Were you expecting someone else? Oh right, you were too busy with the girl."

"Nothing is going on here. I suggest you go back to the Slytherins. I'm sure someone misses you there," Wood snarled, moving his hands to Angelina's shoulders.

She whimpered slightly in pain. Biting her lip to keep the pain at bay, she stared at Wood. What was his game? Oliver would never abuse anyone. Why was he doing this to her? What was going on?

"Really Wood? I don't think that's your concern. I suggest you let her go." The voice was commanding. Unfortunately, Wood's body blocked him from view. She tried to struggle, but Wood's weight was too much for her. Her efforts were unsuccessful.

"Or what?" Wood asked, angrily.

"Or you'll have to deal with me," the deadly voice chilled the atmosphere.

Wood slowly released his grip on Angelina. Reluctantly, Wood dropped his arms to his sides, allowing Angelina room to stand up straight.

"Good boy. Now run along." The Slytherin's voice was imperious.

Wood's face was grim as he stepped away from Angelina, his back to the Slytherin. Then, without warning, Wood pivoted and swung his fist.

"Oliver!" Angelina yelled, horrified.

"He's a bloody snake!" Oliver pushed the Slytherin boy into the wall.

"I think you had better leave before someone gets hurt." The Slytherin, to Angelina's relief, was mostly unhurt as he stood up, towering over Wood. She recognized him, but something in her mind didn't add up. Why him?

"Stop this, Oliver! I don't know what happened to you. But this needs to end," Angelina protested, catching Oliver's hand.

At her touch, Wood's face changed. He looked at her and his body relaxed entirely.

"Fine, Angel. If that's what you want," Oliver sighed, walking to the doorway. "This isn't over!" he snarled at the Slytherin before departing.

A moment of silence passed. Angelina inspected her shoulders and wrists, knowing she'd have bruises the next day. The Slytherin eyed her keenly while he reinforced Wood's spells. They needed to talk. Now, before she could give him the slip.

It wasn't like Oliver Wood to treat anyone in such a manner, especially not Angelina. Studying her carefully, the Slytherin determined several points:

1. Angelina had no clue herself what was going on;

2. Something had set off Wood: he wouldn't act without a reason;

3. And somehow more than Quidditch came into play.

The Slytherin allowed Angelina a few moments to herself so she could breathe and rearrange her clothes. If he hadn't arrived, she might have more than a few bruises to worry about. Frowning at that terrifying thought, he pondered this mystery. Yes, something strange was going on. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it!


	10. Chapter 10

I know it's been forever since I last updated. To be truthful, I lost my muse for this story. And then I stopped logging on because of schoolwork and other things. Anyway, here's an update and this story shall continue, provided I come up with ideas. The only warning I can give is that the extreme fluffy parts start here. ^^ I like fluffy pieces, but if you don't, then feel free to leave a review flaming this or walk away now.

If you need a recap summary and do not wish to reread my previous chapters, here's a shortened version:

It is the fifth year for Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley (as well as the other students in their year, obviously.) Oliver Wood took Angelina to a different train car to confront her. Then a mysterious person walks in on them in what looks like a compromising position (for humorous effect). Alicia, Lee, Fred and George were left in their compartment alone right after Lee gave a bouquet of flowers to Angelina. They come up with some silliness because Alicia feels bored to tears. Doing what she loves most, teasing Angelina, Alicia comes up with a list and wishes Katie Bell were with them to share in the jokes and laughter. However, Katie and Roger Davies are a couple and they are in their own compartment, much to the disgust of the rest of Katie's friends. None of them like Roger Davies. (Sorry Roger fans.)

* * *

Oliver Wood stormed through the corridors, throwing open every door that dared to get in his way.

Alicia, Fred, George and Lee watched, dumbfounded, as Oliver angrily rammed into a door. Repeatedly. After several moments of nail-biting anxiety, Oliver Wood finally found the handle and passed through, no doubt to continue being a menace to every door in the universe.

Alicia was the first to break the silence. "Well, that was something else. What do you think caused that?"

"I dunno," Lee said, when he saw Fred and George were still staring at the door. "You think Angelina's okay?"

Fred and George turned around at the mention of Angelina.

"Where is Angelina?" Alicia muttered.

But none of them moved. Maybe it was denial. Maybe it was the impossible truth. Maybe it was a mystery forever.

But whatever it was, it shocked them all.

* * *

Angelina felt numb. She didn't register anything but pain and a deep voice.

And then Oliver hit the mystery man she thought she should have recognized.

"Oliver!" Angelina shrieked.

"He's a bloody Snake!" Oliver snarled, as if that alone justified his action.

The Slytherin merely sneered. Although Angelina was sure he was in her year, she couldn't see him clearly because Wood was standing directly in between them. Angelina thought Oliver would have the sense to stop, but apparently she was wrong.

"No!" she screamed, as she saw Oliver bring his hand back. Angelina lunged forward and caught Oliver's hand before he could swing at the taller youth.

Oliver felt her presence and relented. Wood was a chivalrous man, even if he did get worked up easily over Quidditch. And other things, one of them being Angelina.

"Fine, Angel," Wood said softly, sounding defeated. "If that's what you want." Wood walked to the door, knowing the Slytherin had come for Angelina. With the last ounce of fight in him, Wood threatened the younger boy. "This isn't over!" And then Wood disappeared.

Leaving Angelina with the boy she would never have guessed would come looking for her.

The two stood there in the empty train car. She didn't look at him. He studied her, but as soon as she moved, his eyes flicked towards the windows.

Finally, it was too much to bear.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing it was the worst opening he could come up with.

Angelina shivered and collapsed onto the bench. Her legs were shaking as though she were crying. But no tears fell. Concerned, he started towards her until her voice stopped him.

"I am," she said, haltingly. "I think I am," she amended, rubbing her head. "Ugh! Boys! What is with everyone?!"

He was puzzled, confused by her disjointed thoughts. But he let her get it all out. He was patient. He could wait.

"I don't know what you're doing here. I thought you said you didn't want to see me. We are fifth years. Flint and Wood are leaving. You said it yourself. You can't be seen with me if you have any chance of becoming the Captain next year."

Angelina's soft voice washed over him in soothing waves. He sat down next to her, feeling that she wasn't hostile anymore.

"I couldn't help it." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She continued to stare at the floor, refusing to directly acknowledge his presence.

"Hey, please don't be angry?" he pleaded, childishly. His fingers traced her jawline and tried to push her stubborn chin towards him.

She, mulishly, refused and kept her eyes trained on the carpeted floor.

"Fine, have it your way." He kissed her forehead gently. It was a chaste kiss, but his lips felt like soft wings gracing her skin.

She shivered involuntarily and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. Instinctively, she leaned into him, taking in his warmth and the sweet smell of his body. She wasn't sure if he wore cologne, but when she was pressed against him like this, her head spun and all she could think about was him.

"Graham," she weakly protested, placing her hands on his chest. "Graham..." But she couldn't finish because, with a small growl, his lips covered hers and stopped her words.

He kissed her gently and she responded. He pulled her onto his lap, never breaking their contact.

With a growl of fury at himself, he abruptly stopped and pulled back.

Angelina moaned softly and opened her eyes, not realizing when she had closed them. Seeing his face, she tried to kiss him again, but he only turned his head.

"Graham," she pleaded, kissing his cheek. "Please?"

He felt himself giving in to her request, but his mind stopped him. "No. First, tell me what is going on between you and Oliver."

Angelina sighed and rested her forehead on his. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We're just friends. He's my Quidditch Captain. Nothing beyond that." She nipped his ear lightly in a playful manner.

Graham grunted, but did not move. She pouted and tried to stand up, huffing a little at his moody manner, but his arms pulled her back down.

"Swear it!" he hissed in her ear, making her flesh tingle. "Swear that you are not involved with him. With anyone."

"Why so bothered, Graham?" Angelina asked, a smirk on her face. She had never known him to be a possessive, jealous boy. So far, they had been friends. He was the one person she looked to after every goal she scored. They had often talked about what would happen if they actually had to play against each other.

"I'm not bothered," Graham replied hotly. "I'm just -" he ran his hand through his hair and refused to look at her. "I dunno. I just don't like the fact that he had his hands on you."

Angelina frowned, clenching her fists. "Oliver Wood does not have the right to touch me. I was just about to put him in his place when you showed up."

Graham smiled at her resolute expression. "I'm glad to hear that. But," his tone darkened, "he had no right to hurt you!"

Angelina, fearing for Oliver's safety, placed her hands on either side of Graham's face. "Graham. Look at me. Look. At. Me!" she demanded.

Finally, Graham consented and focused his eyes on hers. Hazel eyes met chocolate brown and held each other in thrall.

Angelina spoke softly but clearly. "I will speak to Oliver about it later. Right now, I swear to you that I am not attached to anyone. Now, I don't know why you came to see me. But if that's all, I need to get back to my compartment. We cannot be seen by anyone."

Graham playfully held her back each time she tried to get up.

"Grahammmm!" Angelina whined, laughing as he once more held onto her arm so she twirled around and ended up back on his lap. "Let go."

He knew she wasn't mad. He just didn't want to lose her. He felt that he lost her all the time. To the Weasley boys. To Wood. Even to his fellow mates on the team. He watched her every game. From the stands. She was beautiful. She was amazingly talented. And she got hit every game by a Slytherin.

"You're staring again," Angelina teased. Although her mouth was straight, her eyes were smiling with the giggles she was suppressing.

Graham shook his head, stopping his thoughts. She probably wouldn't appreciate it, but he knew he would be on the team this year. He had always loved Quidditch, but had been unable to tryout because all the Chaser spots had been taken. Until this year. Flint had already assured Graham that he would be on the team. Still, Graham worried because nothing had been announced officially.

"Now, I really do have to go," Angelina whispered, kissing him once more before taking advantage of his dazed state. She slipped away and returned to her compartment, leaving behind a stupidly smiling Slytherin.

The compartment smelled of her long after she had left. Graham sat there, relishing the memory. _Just in case_, he told himself, not wanting to finish that statement.

It really happened. He pinched himself to be sure. Yes, it did._ It feels like it's been so long since it was just us_, he thought, as he returned to his fellow Slytherins. _Yes, just us. How nice._

* * *

I have an idea of where I am going with this. If you so wish, you may review. I am open to suggestions. I hope to have another chapter up this weekend. ^^ Sorry again for the delay. I'm trying to get back into writing after such a long break, so my style may have changed. My head is horrible for writing long, drawn-out stories, but I want some more cuteness for this couple. xD If you wish to not review but still want to comment, feel free to PM me as well. I can't promise a super prompt response, but I shall do my best! :)

-Ana


	11. Chapter 11

I forgot to mention: since this is Angelina and Graham's 5th year, it is Harry Potter's 3rd year. This is the first year Montague is mentioned as being on the team in canon. Most everything else is AU. ^^ As usual. xD

* * *

Oliver Wood raced through the train, his mind going crazy. Angelina Johnson had stopped HIM from hitting that GIT.

_Why?_ his mind screamed out at him. _Why did she choose that treacherous snake over him?_

Fuming, Oliver didn't look where he was going until he crashed through the train car where Katie and Roger were having their little make-out session.

Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of his Chaser with the prick on the Ravenclaw team, Oliver stopped in his tracks. Katie, looking up at the loud commotion blundering through the door, blushed furiously as Oliver walked in on her in a rather compromising position. She and Roger weren't doing anything more than kissing, but Oliver was angry at something. And an angry Oliver was always a bad sign!

Katie opened her mouth to say something, pushing Roger away from her, but Oliver huffed and turned away. Before Katie could squeak out, "Oliver!", the Keeper had vanished from the compartment.

"What's gotten into him?" Roger asked, pulling Katie back to his lap.

"I don't know. But it's a miracle he's not yelling at me," Katie giggled. "At first I thought it had to do with Angelina -"

Roger kissed her, stopping her words.

"Mmhm!" Katie giggled against his lips. Pulling back for a second, Katie continued, "But I am glad he left. It's not like him though..." Her voice was stopped suddenly.

Roger didn't want to ask about Angelina, but after a few moments of silence, he could not ignore his curiosity. Studying Katie's eyes, Roger casually asked, "Why did you mention Angelina?"

Katie, eyes glazed over as she nipped at Roger's throat, suddenly stopped her movements. "Didn't you know?" she asked, voice coming out as a purr.

Roger frowned as she continued sucking his skin. "I feel like I'm missing something here," he gasped, as her breath tickled his skin.

Katie laughed hysterically against his chest. "You're a Ravenclaw. You're supposed to be the smart guys here. Oliver was mad and he and Angelina and I are on the Quidditch team. Put two and two together and you'll know why I thought what I did. Now hush."

Roger didn't smile again and after five more minutes Katie pouted.

"You're no fun anymore!" Katie declared. "I'm here and yet you keep thinking of Angelina."

Roger jumped slightly. "Am not!" he yelled, cheeks turning red.

"Are too! But that's okay, it's not like we're going steady or anything." Katie sighed and stood up, stretching her body lazily. "Thanks, Roger!" Katie smiled as she rearranged her robes.

Roger couldn't help chuckling at the spunky Gryffindor. "The pleasure is all mine."

Katie winked, "It sure is!" With a small wave, she left the Ravenclaw with much more than a hickey on his neck to worry about.

* * *

Oliver stormed through the train back the way he had just come. Seeing Katie and Roger had made him even angrier because he had completely forgotten that Katie had abandoned her friends. _Traitor!_ Oliver thought harshly as he walked past Alicia, Lee, Fred and George again.

"What's up with Ollie?" Lee asked, pointing as Oliver's figure once more walked by their compartment.

Alicia frowned.

Fred shrugged. "You know how he gets. Probably something to do with..."

"Don't say it, mate," George said, elbowing Fred.

"Ow!" Fred elbowed George back.

"I'm just saying..."

"Hey!" Lee jumped up. "Where's Angelina?"

Alicia returned to her list. It wasn't adding up... was it?

* * *

Without even acknowledging his team members and Lee, Oliver kept up his quick pace. He alternately ran and walked through the train, startling car after car full of students. Thankfully, all the Slytherins were seated towards the front of the train. _Except one,_ his mind reminded him.

Oliver was just about to barge into the final car when he stopped, face pale.

He saw her straddling him. Kissing him. The dirty snake turned his head and she pleaded for his attention.

Oliver's fists were clenched tightly against the metal door as his eyes burned with anger. That idiot was touching his best Chaser!

Oliver watched, transfixed, as Montague spun Angelina around. Even though the door was closed, Wood could hear their words. Her magically lifting laugh. With her charming smile and beautiful hair flowing out behind her, she looked perfect. Angelic almost.

She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. The short, pleated skirt billowed around her toned legs. Her white blouse was ruffled, the sleeves rolled up. Her outer robe was carelessly draped around her spinning body.

And then she was kissing the enemy one last time before heading towards the door.

Oliver's mouth set in a grim line as he watched Montague's blissful face. The git didn't even have the decency to get up and open the door for her! Oliver fumed. What sort of girl would want a dolt like that?

* * *

Angelina walked out of the compartment - and bumped right into Wood.

With a gasp, Angelina looked up and stepped back involuntarily.

"Oliver!" Angelina shrieked. Looking around, Angelina dragged Wood down the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver regained his composure and sneered. "So, I see what you've been up to with that - that - SCUM!"

"Oliver, please," Angelina pleaded, sinking down into a seat. "Please don't be like this! It's not what you think."

"Not what I bloody think? Johnson - you were kissing him. KISSING. How is that not what I think?"

Angelina sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Have you ever thought that just once, I am a GIRL and maybe some GUY would be interested in me?" she yelled back.

Oliver groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Believe it or not, I have noticed, Johnson. But a Slytherin? How low can you get?"

It was Angelina's turn to yell back, "Me? Low? Oliver Wood, don't you EVER talk to me like that again!"

Faster than Wood could react, Angelina slapped her Captain, fingernails dragging across his cheek.

Oliver flinched and cradled his cheek in his hand as he stared at the blood pooling in his palm.

Without a backwards glance, Angelina stalked off down the hallway.

A sarcastic laugh filled his ears.

"Got you real bad, huh?" the sinister voice asked, a sneer upon the owner's face.

"Montague," Oliver said through gritted teeth. "This is all your fault. What have you done to her?"

"Me?" he feigned innocence. "Nothing. The question is: What have YOU done to her?"

Graham's figure filled the hallway space he occupied. He was the same height as Oliver, although Graham had much broader shoulders.

"I have done nothing. Why did she kiss you?" Oliver grimaced as he spoke. His mind was conjuring the scene, making him relive what he had just witnessed. He felt like he was going to hurl.

"Ah, so it's about that, then. Why don't you just tell her you love her? See what she says," Graham taunted. Montague enjoyed teasing the Gryffindor Keeper because he was so easy to bait.

With a snarl, Oliver tackled Graham to the ground. Graham retaliated by punching Wood in the face, throwing the Keeper back through the nearby compartment door. Oliver's body fell against the seats and rolled onto the floor of the compartment. His body not moving, Oliver lay face down.

Graham picked himself up and dusted off his shirt. "Well, that explains it. You'll never be the man for her."

Graham walked away, leaving a dazed Oliver lying on the floor, blood trickling down his face.

Oliver made his slow, clumsy way through the train once more. Wild thoughts raced across his mind as he stumbled clumsily back to his compartment. _Graham. Angelina. Gonna. Kill. Why me?_

Graham was fuming as he returned to his classmates' compartment. Angry at those bloody Gryffindors and at Angelina, Graham thought to himself, _Why must Angelina put up with such idiots? None of them deserve her. How can she put up with them if she's not attached to them?_

It didn't make sense to him, but he shrugged. It didn't matter. He would save her from the lion's den, so to speak. He would show her what it really meant to be free. She was worth everything, after all. She was Angelina Johnson.

Even he, Graham Montague, with his good looks and impeccable bloodline, wasn't good enough for someone like her unless she chose him. Now, if only Wood and the rest of those blood traitors realized that, too.


End file.
